


Vexation

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: What could possibly annoy a genius?





	Vexation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.

Chase stared at the strange colorful object sitting on Jack's workbench. It was a simple cube divided into nine squares on each side. When he picked it up, he discovered that the squares would actually move. It was a rather curious object, the small squares filled with all different colors and he vaguely wondered what was the thing's purpose. Idly he turned some of the sections this way and that and realized, with a little care, he could manipulate the squares in such a way to assemble all the colors. Chase observed the thing carefully, then with a snort his hands flew rapidly and a moment later the cube sported a solid color on each side. Nothing happened and he wondered if perhaps it was broken or some strange idea of Jack's. With a shrug, he dropped the small object back on the workbench and went to meditate a while.

Jack stared at the cube on his bench. He had been working on that for DAYS and had not managed to solve the idiot puzzle. Astrophysics, complex mathematical algorithms, quantum dynamics even temporal physics and string theory were not beyond his ability to grasp and yet that small annoying puzzle confounded him.

With a low growl, he picked up the cube and thoroughly shuffled the sides once more. Shanti suddenly rubbed against him then gently tugged at his jacket. It was quite apparent that he was being summoned for something as it was the only time she was allowed in his lab. With an annoyed huff, he dropped the cube back on his bench and followed the caracal.

It was a few days before Jack was able to return to his lab. It wasn't until he actually started working on his blueprints that he spotted the puzzle again. It hadn't been solved—it sported a checkerboard pattern. He stared at it, then stared, then stared some more before picking it up and examining it carefully. Slowly, he tried to put the squares together but only managed to completely shuffle it once more. An irritated huff escaped him and Jack spent the next three hours trying to solve the puzzle only to be summoned away again.

Over the course of the entire week this strange pattern continued. Jack would enter his lab only to discover that someone had solved, or rather PLAYED, with the cube. Every time he tried to solve the simple patterns he ended up completely shuffling the sides. Finally, overcome with frustration and aggravation, he flung the offending object with all his might at the wall. It was caught in a black gloved hand.

“Spicer! What is this?” Chase asked, observing the cube closely.

“It's a Rubik's Cube,” Jack sighed, “a puzzle. You try to manipulate the squares so that each side is the same color.”

“And the point?”

“There's no point. It's just a puzzle. An infuriating, aggravating, annoying puzzle!” he growled.

Chase quirked a brow at Jack, his hands moving faster than the boy could follow. In a moment, he displayed the solved cube, then went through each pattern Jack had observed every day of the past week, finally solving it once more. He tossed the puzzle at Jack with a shrug.

“It is a simple thing Spicer. With your genius, I'm surprised you find it so troublesome,” Chase smirked leaving Jack standing slack-jawed in his lab.

Slowly, Jack tipped over backwards and landed with a thump on the floor staring up at the ceiling, arms spread wide, puzzle gripped tightly in one hand. “Pure awesome!” was all he could manage in his most adoring fanboy voice.

 

 

 


End file.
